Biological sample measuring devices that measure biological data, such as blood glucose level measurement devices for measuring blood glucose levels, have been used in the past.
These biological sample measuring devices are equipped with a biological sample measuring sensor that uses capillary action to introduce a biological sample deposited at the tip suction opening into a capillary. With a biological sample measuring device, biological sample information such as blood glucose level is measured by applying a specific voltage to the electrodes of the biological sample measuring sensor and measuring the output value from the output electrode.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2003-4691 (laid open on Jan. 8, 2003) discloses an electrochemical sensor that tells the user to redo a test if there is not enough of a liquid sample containing the substance being analyzed.